


绿藻骑明哥

by goodchik



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodchik/pseuds/goodchik
Summary: 第一次写海贼王的同人，虽然爱藻好多年惹（忏悔坐长途飞机的即兴产物，就是为了我爽（x逻辑没有，bug请无视。所以为什么要从这么奇怪的cp开始……（思考





	绿藻骑明哥

**Author's Note:**

> 语言粗俗不堪入目，絮叨，慎。  
绿藻双性预警！！双性！！扶他！！

唐吉诃德向来不是个认命的人，即使躺在押送船底的牢房里，也依旧张狂得毫不收敛。离开德雷斯罗萨没几天，他就已经用各种“无伤大雅”的小手段将如临大敌的守卫们消遣了个遍，以此来打发无聊的航行时光。

虽然绝大多数时候都是唐吉诃德自说自话，说到高兴的地方还会发出意味不明的大笑，但他并不在意是否有人回应，他太习惯站在强硬立场来对待事物，那些站在牢房外面严阵以待的海军士兵在他眼里跟水中几不可见的浮游生物没有任何区别。

“……那个小家伙，真是无情得很，前一晚还在床上叫得像个饥渴的婊子……”唐吉诃德重新开始一个话题，看守的士兵们已经被迫断断续续地听了许多或真或假的故事，而前七武海裤裆里的那些破事儿仍然会引起所有守卫的倾听，饶是被封住恶魔果实的力量，强者与生俱来的可怖精神触觉也早就将这些单细胞动物在焦灼惶恐的精神高压下滋生出来的那一丁点淫邪欲望洞察得一清二楚。

“第二天就用刀对着我，绷着小脸儿装作不认识我，真是太有意思了。”

“呵呵呵呵呵呵……”

有小心翼翼的吞口水声被回荡在狭小空间里的笑声掩盖过去。

唐吉诃德没有什么仇恨的心情，起起落落是这残酷航线上再平常不过的事情。遗憾可能有一些，更多的，却是对这濒临崩塌的腐朽世界的冷眼旁观。

在阴冷的地板上躺久了，便难免会怀念柔软的床榻。作为庞大地下商业帝国的支柱，说来倒是有点儿可笑，竟然也没有什么悠闲的时间来享受生活，以至连解决生理需要都很敷衍。好不容易遇到个漂亮又带劲的小东西，提上裤子就跟他翻脸，嚣张到唐吉诃德自认第二，他还真敢去挑第一那种，野得很。

想起那个有趣的小家伙，男人胯间立刻充满诚意地鼓起来一个令人汗颜的大鼓包，唐吉诃德保持着平摊开的姿势，大剌剌地对着天花板问道：“喂，你们这儿有随船妓女吗？”

“男的也行～”唐吉诃德拖长了声音，好让自己的语气带上些恳求，但在别人听来只是另一轮嚣张的挑衅。

空气中有极轻微的响动，灯光似乎有一瞬间偏离了原本的照射范围，唐吉诃德瞳孔骤然缩小，收起了原本慵懒随意的气息。

有人将海军引以为傲的最高级警戒视同无物，而这个人——唐吉诃德抬起头，逆着牢房外面刺眼的灯光，看到了魔魅——现在不是敌人。

或者是为了怜悯他像个憋得太久的老处男而出现的幻觉。

门锁发出了一连串闷闷的喀嚓声。

“这下面可真大，我绕了好久。”性感的沙哑声线带着天然的傲慢，听上去像是在撒娇。

也算是久经世故的唐吉诃德一时竟有点儿懵，盯着悠闲跨进牢房的身影不知该作出怎样的反应。

“哦？这里倒是威风得很，可不像个阶下囚该有的样子。”皮靴挑逗地轻轻踩在凸起的部位，打着圈的嬉弄既是安慰又是煽动。

跟之前在德雷斯罗萨见到的张牙舞爪的小豹子不同，只身闯进来的人此时是身沾血气却优雅性感的猎豹，唐吉诃德自认灵敏的脑袋也无暇顾及外面的那群守卫是怎样的形状，他已经被深深地吸引住了全部注意，若有若无的腥味让他从尾骨升起一阵电击版的颤栗。

“fufufufu，罗罗诺亚·索隆，我的小东西……”被禁锢四肢也不能让唐吉诃德产生一丝一毫的挫败感，他承认，男人的劣根性催生出了不小的得意。

索隆将刀收入刀鞘，沉下身子跪在唐吉诃德两腿中间，慢条斯理地解开代表着主人风骚品味的粉色裤子，傲然巨物迫不及待地挣脱布料的制约，“啪”地一声弹中索隆的下巴，索隆“啧”了一嘴，歪过头好让这个大家伙完全舒展挺立起来。

空气里的腥味变得浓了一些。

索隆靠近唐吉诃德的鸡巴，用精致的鼻尖慢慢蹭着柱身，将灼热的呼吸喷在上面，仔细感受着盘踞在柱身上的筋脉愈发嚣张的搏动，船上恶劣的囚押条件显然不允许犯人体验什么皇家待遇，别说洗澡，甚至每次排泄都要经过层层检查，唐吉诃德身上的破烂衣服还粘着灰尘和干透的血迹。

“舔，小东西，舔它。”

索隆一手托住下面沉甸甸的卵袋，一手扶住粗壮的肉柱，没有什么犹豫地将散发着腥臭气味的鸡巴头含进口中，像享用美食一样，勾起小巧舌尖在伞形肉褶的沟壑处细细描绘，同时收缩口腔，挤压着肥厚的龟头。

唐吉诃德倒是没想到在暗无天日的押送船上还能享受到此等高级的服务，那个打败他手下第一悍将的漂亮小剑士解决了一整船的警戒，只为了跪在他身下吸他的鸡巴。

“距离下一次两船通话还有4个小时……”索隆抬起头，抽空说道。“我找到这个牢房可能花掉了半个小时。”

说完侧着头从肉柱的根部一溜舔到马眼，眯着眼睛品尝男人厚重的味道，上次在旅馆床上干净礼貌的鸡巴也不错，但是生死鏖战之后浓郁的激素味道更让他着迷。

绿发的剑士认真地舔着，像是要把肉做的鸡巴舔成亮闪闪的水晶鸡巴。唐吉诃德渐渐有些不耐，小东西的口腔太浅，可他动弹不得无法捅进更深处的喉咙里，失去主动权的男人心底像被猎豹懒洋洋的尾巴尖儿扫过，酥酥的有些痒。

这个小家伙，似乎正在教他一件过去的人生里从未经历的事情——欲求不满。

可能是接收到了唐吉诃德内心的烧灼，索隆暂时停下了嘴里的活儿，涨得黑紫的肉棒从鲜红的嘴唇中滑出，带出一缕淫靡的银丝。

粘着前列腺液的嘴角咧出一个凛然的邪笑，索隆左手在腰间一捞，和道一文字的亮光晃过，扣在犯人腰间和右手的海镂石蓦然碎成几段。

“明戈这里这么大，要我吃进去，可是要费点力气呀。”

唐吉诃德被撩拨得心火中烧，恢复自由的右手扣住绿发剑士的后颈，把这个在他身上点火的小魔魅拽到眼前，狠狠地亲了上去，在这张不老实的小嘴里扫荡侵略，把嫩红的嘴唇吸吮得肿胀熟透。

两人互不相让地亲吻着对方，仗着人种的天赋优势，唐吉诃德的舌头可以轻易地探进索隆的喉咙里，让饥渴的小魔魅发出“嗯、嗯”的娇吟，小舌胡乱地挣扎推拒，喉咙却不停收缩像是要把他整个吞下肚子。

唐吉诃德发泄一下便结束了这一吻，捏着索隆的下巴，说道：“好了小东西，继续吸我的鸡巴。”

索隆向后退去，他了解唐吉诃德如同他知道自己，他张开嘴巴，努力放松喉咙，尽量伸出舌头腾出更多空间容纳即将来临的冲撞。他释放了牢笼里的暴君，理应承受这一场残酷的考验。

果然唐吉诃德在索隆含住龟头的一刻，五指骤然分开，用力压着毛茸茸的后脑勺，同时挺腰发力，一举将接近一半的长度送入了小猎豹紧滑的咽喉。

“唔——”两人同时发出了闷哼。

唐吉诃德当然是爽得，尽管还有多一半在外面，但是插进尤物嘴巴里的成就感还是让他叹喻。

索隆只觉得被迫张大的嘴巴酸得发痛，蛮横闯进来的鸡巴噎得他上不上下不下的，吐也吐不出，咽也咽不下，难受得很。

好在肉棍很快就开始强硬而快速地抽送，每次退出再回来的时候都要比上一下更深一点，最前面探路的龟头已经进到食道里，唐吉诃德乐于探索自己能达到哪种深度，在这个逼仄压抑的牢房里，小东西又能为他做到哪种深度。

索隆被堂吉诃德抓住头发，一下下按到胯下、拉远，异于常人尺寸的巨大肉棒如果吞到底，甚至能把他的胃捅穿，之前在德岛他已经体验过用下面体会过一次，不，几次了。头甩得有点儿晕，每次肉棒抽出去像是要把他的内脏一并掏走，连肺里的空气都被挤光了，有一小会儿索隆已经处在缺氧的无意识状态当中，漂亮的眼睛痛苦地上翻，泪水不知什么时候无声漫湿了小脸蛋。

等他回过神来，他发现自己射在了裤子里。

“小宝贝，你的骚味飘出来了。”唐吉诃德把鸡巴拔出来，索隆短时间控制不了下颚的肌肉，只能大张着嘴巴，放任涎水和腺液顺着垂在外面的小舌滴滴答答地淌到唐吉诃德的衣服上。

“嗬…嗬…”索隆无力地急促喘息，像条热坏了的小狗。他把堂吉诃德的右手从头顶拽下来，之前没有仔细观察过这只几乎让整个国家都覆灭的恶魔之手，此时更没有必要。只是往前爬了两步抬起腰，把那只手送到自己褪下了裤子的秘处，邀请的意味不言而喻。

粗糙又坚硬的手指也不客气，指尖触到的湿烂穴肉是它的最爱，小东西这副罕见的身体无疑令他着迷不已。

“骚逼都湿透了，喜欢吸我的鸡巴？”唐吉诃德调笑着。

“唔……喜欢啊，这么大的鸡巴，好不容易才遇到一个。”索隆眯着眼，像猫咪一样舔过唐吉诃德的下颚。“啊……好舒服…再粗暴一点，用力抠我的阴蒂，呀～～”

“别、别捻，受不了的～～”索隆皱着眉头，趴在唐吉诃德怀里，乖乖地撅着屁股让手指侵犯自己。如果不是方寸之外完全瘫痪的警戒系统，任谁看了都会把他当成一个漂亮且无害的男妓。

“再多一根，帮我扩张，嗯～～”平时喋喋不休的唐吉诃德此时反倒沉默不语，胳膊上暴起的青筋彰示他的控制力即将告罄。“四根手指，都进来了，好胀……”

索隆放荡地摇着屁股，口中吐出沙哑又甜腻的请求：“想要……想要明戈的大鸡巴插我……”

“小东西……想要就自己坐上去。”唐吉诃德不顾骚媚穴肉的挽留，收回湿漉漉的右手，把粘了一手的粘滑骚水抹在被冷落了半天的鸡巴上，“快点儿，骚货。”

索隆撑起身子，半蹲在大鸡巴的正上方，一手撩开外套的衣摆，一手扶住过大的龟头，慢慢对准腿间两个入口的其中一个，那副不要脸的姿态要多下流有多下流，看得唐吉诃德内心涌起一股暴虐的情绪，一时眼睛都红了，要是他现在能活动，绝对不会像上次一样轻易放过这个婊子。

“唔啊～～ 啊……还是、太大了……”索隆咬着下唇，脸颊满是不正常的红晕，“好满，阴道被撑开了……啊～”

随着身体一寸一寸吞进硕大的肉棒，快感一层一层不断地没顶而来，索隆的双腿开始打颤，他仰起脖子，一只手抚摸着被龟头顶起来一个鼓包的小腹，喃喃道：“进到这里了……哈啊……没力气了……”

唐吉诃德挺了挺胯，又送进去几公分，索隆发出一声凄媚的惨叫，声音在空荡荡的房间里显得格外响亮，唐吉诃德大手看准时机，抓住索隆的脚腕向外用力一拉，失去平衡的剑士还没来得及发出痛呼，整个人就被牢牢钉在了这根粗硬的刑具上了。

“呀啊啊～不要～～”索隆像被人开着军舰撞飞到天上一样，根本分不清是痛还是爽，即使不是第一次被堂吉诃德插进穴眼也依旧挡不住这般激烈的侵入。

堂吉诃德也并不轻松，他能感觉到自己进到一个温软幽深的地方，一大股热液浇在他的鸡巴头上，烫得他浑身的毛孔都张开了。

“草，太他妈爽了！”唐吉诃德完全不给索隆适应的时间，就算刚才有点儿怜惜的心情现在也踢出脑子了，这个小骚货，好想掐死在自己怀里。

“不要…不要插！啊啊～～受不了～～明戈，我还在高潮～～啊，酸死了……”索隆委委屈屈的小模样勾得唐吉诃德欲火更旺，“明戈的，到这里了…哈啊啊…”

“这里是哪里，小骚货？”唐吉诃德掐住索隆的脖子，身下发狠地攻击穴芯。

“是……子宫……”无论是身体里最柔软敏感的部位被残忍凌虐，还是掐着他咽喉的大手恶劣地限制他的供氧，都让索隆呼吸愈发困难，“要死了……好难过……”

“要怎么死了？下面紧死了？”唐吉诃德开心了，就不乐意让小宝贝好过了。谁让他就是个报复心极强的控制狂。

“要舒服死了……明戈啊～～好棒啊～干得子宫好爽啊～～唔……”索隆满脸泪水，露出痛苦又迷乱的表情，可爱得不得了。“唔～唔～又要喷了～～” 

高潮来临的时候窒息感也随之而来，索隆的身体病态地乱抖，肉穴更是疯狂收缩，唐吉诃德差点按不住他。骚水一大摊一大摊地从被撑得发白的穴口涌出，在唐吉诃德霸道的抽插下被搅成糊状的白沫，发出扑哧扑哧的响声。

被迫延长的高潮憋在气管里，代替氧气赋予索隆每一个细胞濒死般的快感，逼得他翻起了白眼，喉咙里发出绝望的哀鸣。

“嗯～～咳咳咳……变、咳咳…变态…”索隆抓紧唐吉诃德的手臂，上面留下数道挠痕。

“哦？那尿在变态肚子上的你，又是什么呢？”唐吉诃德在小东西憋死前松开手，“看看你喷了多少水。”

索隆根本不知道自己喷了些什么，他的肌肉全都不听指挥，乱作一团。也注意不到唐吉诃德浑身沾满了他分泌出来的骚水。

“唔……不要停……继续干我…”索隆大口大口地喘气，随便擦了擦脸上的泪水，颤抖的双臂撑着绵软的身子，“时间快到了……”

“切。”唐吉诃德心情又不美好了，他用唯一可以活动的手握住索隆挺翘的屁股，以便这个快化成一汪糖水的小剑士能跟上自己的速度，也防止他被自己的耸动顶到地上。

“好快，啊啊…明戈，疼……”索隆撒娇似的啃咬着唐吉诃德胸口的皮肉，“肚子被操穿了，哈啊……子宫里好麻……慢点、又要……又要潮吹了～～～噫呀～～”

两人交缠不休的地方湿烂得一塌糊涂，被彻底操酥了身子的绿发魔魅发出愈发娇媚的喘息，唐吉诃德从来不知道一个男人的声音可以如此撩人心魄。

“叫我多弗，小骚货。”唐吉诃德揉搓着手感绝妙的臀肉，眼前无人抚慰兀自翘起的两粒大奶头晃的他眼底充血，他想咬它们，把它们咬出血、再打上宝石。

索隆漂亮的小脸蛋通红一片，他刚刚潮吹，脑子还不大清楚，穴口不自然地痉挛缴紧，“多弗……哼～多弗，射进来……？”

唐吉诃德自认为耐心和耐力都不缺，却惟独少了面对这个小骚宝贝时的自控力。

“都射给你，小骚货接好了！！”唐吉诃德抱住索隆的背，把他圈在怀里，将精液灌进被操得柔柔软软的子宫里。

“啊～好多！多弗的精液……要装不下了～”

“唔……好爽，小宝贝，呼……抱歉，我今天还没尿过尿……”唐吉诃德语带抱歉，但是禁锢住索隆的手臂丝毫不动摇，“呵呵呵呵……”

比精液温度更高，索隆呆呆地看着唐吉诃德，被操得迷迷糊糊的小脑袋有点儿反应不过来：“多弗……尿在子宫里了……”

“涨起来了，尿在里面……烫坏了……好变态…怎么会，里面好舒服……”索隆攀着男人的肩膀，迷茫地低喃着。

唐吉诃德只感觉自己所在的地方太过于湿热软烂，裹得他的鸡巴极尽舒爽，他实在舍不得放开这个尤物。

两人抱在一起，缓缓平复着高潮后的心跳。

“唔…插得真深，不枉我特意跑出来。”索隆浑身还没停止轻颤，但眼里已经恢复清明，他抬起屁股，从那根平静时仍然体积可观的肉刃上爬下来。他割下外面某个海军的一片衣服，胡乱擦了擦黏泞的下体，刚刚唐吉诃德射进去的东西全都牢牢锁在子宫里，一滴都没漏出来。“嗯～～满足～作为回报…”

索隆拔出鬼撤，切断了明哥另一只手上的海镂石环，只留下两只脚腕上的：“是你的话，应该比较轻松了吧，祝你好运。希望下次有机会可以操我的屁眼儿。”

说完收刀，头也不回地走出牢房，三枚金色的水滴耳钉在灯光下闪过诡异的光泽。

“呵呵呵呵呵呵……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”唐吉诃德的裤子碎成了一片一片的布条，下身袒露着活像个十足的痴汉变态。

小家伙的报复心也很强呢，真是有趣。

五分钟后，另外一条押送船发来的通讯请求没被接通。

-END-


End file.
